eligiumfandomcom-20200222-history
Druid
'The Viridis Race' Papii is the best character of all Life Guardian from Faction Sanctia Druid Skills '/ ' Skillbooks Druid Equipment "Nature is your strongest weapotive weapon against the demons. The D'''ict great damage with their widely feared whips from afar. Or they summon powerful minions to centre place in battle and fight for them. '''Close-Range Combat: Druids prefer to keep their opponents at a distance unless they are forced into close-range combat. In th'd Skills' Each battle that passes strengthens weuid; one must decide to either focus on the powers of healing and the summoning of minions, or to train the ability to turn oneself into a fierce creature and step directskill up to level 40 depending on the specialization they chose, after which even harder training awaits. How they progress through this stage will show whether or not they are the one who will fulfill the prophecy of ELIGIUM. 'The legend of the Viridis' An excerpt from the Code of Galgaron, written by Ruan Sanvor the Younger: "The history of the Viridis began with the Elves. They could see the potential of the Viridis even from their humble beginnings and knew that a great future lay ahead of them. So they decided that they would share their impressive knowledge of nature with the Viridis." The second volume chronicling the Galgarons details the first tentative steps of the Viridis on the side of the Elves. The book emphasized the deep awe the fledgling race had for their erstwhile mentors: "The Viridis adore the Elves as small children would love their parents; unconditionally and without limit." However, as the centuries passed, it was clear that this joyful symbiosis was not to last once the Viridis started to clamour for recognition in their own right. They wanted to show their tutors that they were no longer lowly students, but equal partners with the Elves. Thus, they left the guardianship of the Elves to forge their own path. The Viridis experiment with nature and can deftly harness its powers and use them as weapons in battle. However, this comes at the cost of protecting nature since the powers the Viridis wield is the very energy that sustains the plants and animals. They continued to make strides in summoning and transformational magic. What the Chronicles say about these experiments is difficult to comprehend, but the reports of Sri Tarok, the first Viridi Druid, are even harder to understand. Some 150 years after the Elves took the Viridis under their wing Sri Tarok managed to take full control over the body of an animal. Bursting with pride he went to his Elven master and transformed into a werewolf. However, he forgot an important part of the spell and thus lost control over his new form. Consumed with animalistic aggression, he killed not only his Elven master but many Viridis as well. The shock and disappointment led the Elves to abandon their former pupils and retreated into the depths of the forest. The Viridis became very aware of the possibilities and power their newly learned skills afforded them, but also began to understand the dangers they entailed. Henceforth, they strive to perfect this knowledge and to apply their knowledge of life and death and bodily transformation to the healing of others. Nowadays they are well-known summoners and masters of transformation, making them sought-after allies for Elves, Humans and Pandas. 'Source' *http://www.eligium.com/en/druids Category:Class Category:A-Z